Field of Invention
Various embodiments relate generally to an electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices retain stored data in the absence of a power supply. Two-dimensional memory devices having memory cells fabricated in a single layer over a silicon substrate have reached their limits when it comes to increasing their degree of integration. Accordingly, three-dimensional non-volatile memory devices having memory cells stacked in a vertical direction over a silicon substrate have been proposed.
A three-dimensional non-volatile memory device may include a memory string having memory cells stacked on each other. The memory string of the three-dimensional non-volatile memory device may be formed by stacking conductive layers and insulating layers alternately with each other to form a stacked structure, and forming a channel layer passing through the stacked structure.
However, as the height of the stacked structure increases, it may be more difficult to perform an etch process and form a source layer coupled to the memory string. In addition, the memory cells stacked on each other may have non-uniform characteristics due to processing limitations.